Saving the Flames: Straw hats at Marineford
by Animephilosopher1
Summary: How could it have been, had Luffy's crew arrived at Marineford. This is my opinion of what would have happened, if chance and a desperate brother had retrieved the Straw Hat Crew and lead them to Marineford. And how this one addition, could change the course of a world... -One Shot.


**Saving the Flames: Straw Hats at Marineford.**

The Battle of Marineford was nearing its climax! The allied pirates of Whitebeard had reached the Plaza and were committing even greater pressure on the beleaguered Marines. The Navy was pushed back though, concentrating all of their forces into one place; with the Vice-Admirals, Powerhouse Admirals, The Pacifistas, and nearly 50,000 marine soldiers should-to-shoulder. Even bolstered by their allies, the Whitebeard commanders and their divisions just couldn't break through. Marco the Phoenix was cuffed with sea prism-stone hand-cuffs, Diamond Jozu had lost his arm, Monkey D. Luffy was held-up, and Whitebeard himself was down, coughing-up blood. All as two executioners' blades were descending on Ace's throat.

"DON'T YOU DAAAARRRRRREEEEE!" Cried Luffy as he watched death closing over his brother.

SUDDENLY, the entire..….plaza…was still. As a ripple of pure will-power touched everyone present. Thousands of people on both sides dropped. Including the executioners. Sparing Ace's life one more time.

Everyone present was either shocked or confused.

"Did you just do what I think you did!" Cried Emporio Ivankov.

"It's the Conqueror's….Spirit…."

"Damn! That kid's full of surprises." Marco murmered

"Why that little Brat!" Even Whitebeard himself was amazed.

"I'll tell you boys…we've got some scary stuff right here…." Kizaru observed.

The Hero of the Marines sighed in resignation. "….hhhhhhh…he didn't learn that power. He was born with it."

"My hormones didn't do that. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?" Luffy asked his Father' Okama cohort. "Never mind. We'll discuss it later."

Whitebeard looked on in awe. Then he noticed a group of Marines closing-in on Luffy.

 _CRASH! BBBBBBRBRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_ The echoes of pure force echoed through the plaza as the marines were blasted back by Whitebeard's shockwave.

"Don't worry Pops! Were' right behind you!" shouted another commander. But that wasn't what Whitebeard had in mind.

"Listen Up!" he roared. Catching the attention of everyone present. "There's a New Plan! Either I'm gonna live. Or I'm gonna die!" And the next words stunned everyone present. "SO! BACK UP STRAW HAT! WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"

…

Moments later, a ship below the surface of the Marineford Bay began to rise. The crew aboard had been scattered across the world nearly two weeks earlier. Only to be reunited through the desperate actions of one person. A blonde-haired man who used giants crows to travel around and had a very extensive network of contacts. Which he put to good use after getting the shock of his life when he had heard about the upcoming execution of Portgas D. Ace in the Newspapers.

Now, he was on a boat full of people just as desperate to help as he was. With the coating job done by the Dark King holding strong, they were ready to enter the battle.

"I never thought there wold be a day that I was thankful to Buggy the Clown," muttered an orange-haired navigator. Turning to the crew, she called out: "It looks like Ace is still alive! And Whitebeard just ordered all of his forces to back up Luffy and reach Ace!"

Most of the people on board gawked at the news for a moment. Before a few smirked at their captain's uncanny habit of getting others to bet on him.

"Alright! We need to get up there soon. When Ace gets free, we get him on board this ship as soon as possible. We're the best chance to get him, Luffy and the most critically wounded pirates out with your Coup de Burst! And since only Aokiji and Garp know about your secret weapon, his ice is the biggest threat to that escape plan. Ace is the trump-card against that, but if we're damaged too much then our way out is shot to hell. Does everyone know their places?" the rescue leader inquired.

Everyone nodded. Zoro, Sanji, Brooke and Chooper would follow him ashore and fight the Navy. Robin, Nami, Franky and Ussop would fight from a distance and protect the ship. Simple and flexible against the chaotic situation awaiting them.

"Then let's go save my brothers." Smirked Sabo.

…

Straw-hat Luffy was sprinting towards the Scaffold while the Whitebeard Pirates formed a protective barrier between him and the Navy. But while the Rear-admirals, Vice-Admirals, guards and Admirals were focusing on them, Whitebeard was struggling against the rest of the Navy. Even the Strongest Man in the World had limits; when he still couldn't cut-loose until his children were out of the danger-zone from his might.

Suddenly, the water behead him began to churn! Moments later, a large splash emerged! The tell-tale signs of another coated ship rising from below the join the Battle.

Everyone paused to see if Whitebeard had an extra trump-card to play. But the Pirates were as confused as the Navy were. When the water cleared, the Coating burst. With the Straw Hat flag billowing in the wind! Luffy gapped at the sight! His crew had arrived! 'NO! It's too dangerous here!'

…

Zoro looked across the battlefield with a hardened expression. Ussop was trembling with fear and apprehension. Nami gulped, her eyes wide at the scale of their enemies. Robin was passive, but her fears were still present beneath her composure. Franky scowled as he looked on. Chopper was terrified by the scale of violence and death in front of him. Sanji took a drag from his cigarette with the same look in his eyes as Zoro. Brooke's skull was passive, but the grip on his sword tightened with determination. Yet, Sabo looked on with a confident smile. One that the crew around him had seen very, very often.

"It's Straw-Hat's ship!" "What are they doing here! Kuma was supposed to have eliminated them!" "Are they here to help Whitebeard too!" "Oi, oi! I need to freeze that boat before it can fly away."

A top-hatted figure leaped from the bow. Seconds later, he plunged a claw-shaped fist into the Sea wall. Which shattered in his Haki-imbued grip. Creating an empty space beside the Whitebeard paddle-boat.

As the dust settled, he walked out from the cloud, with his head tipped downward. Then he raised it, giving Ace and Luffy a clear view of his face. "Luffy! Ace! It's certainly been a long while, hasn't it guys? Since the three of us were together again." Despite his calm tone, the man was deeply nervous about the reaction his brothers would have to seeing him again.

Ace looked on, unable to comprehend what he saw happen. Half of his shocked mind struggled to turn, while the other was certain he had joined his dead brother in the afterlife. While Luffy was still too focused on Ace and his crew to understand who was there.

Fleet-Admiral Sengoku was angry though. "What are you doing here! Is Dragon fighting with Whitebeard and his son now!"

The senior Navy officers recognized the man now. Sabo. The Revolutionary Army's Chief-of-Staff. Who looked up was a confident and assuring smile.

"No! I'm here for my own reasons Fleet Admiral Buddah-san! Almost eleven years ago, I shared a cup of sake with Ace and Luffy! The three of us became sworn-brothers that day! So I'm here to make sure neither of my brothers die here!"

Ace and Luffy finally realized who was standing in front of them. "SSSAAAAAAABBOOOOOOO!" range throughout the entire island.

As Sabo glanced towards them, his smiled disappeared. "Yeah. It's me guys. After I set-sail, I ran into an accident and wound-up with amnesia. All of my memories of myself were gone. All except for my name and that I did not want to go back to Genoa Kingdom! I was fished-out of the sea by a Revolutionary ship. And joined them without a second thought." Sabo had rehearsed this explanations thousands of times over. Simple and plain, details left aside for later.

He looked up towards Ace, who's overwhelming outrage, shock, and relief were clear on the flame-man's face. "Then two weeks ago I read a newspaper announcing Ace's upcoming execution. The shock caused me to loss consciousness as my amnesia was broken. I woke-up three days later and left because I couldn't let my brother die. And thanks to some contacts…" he began to smile again. "I pulled the Straw-Hats together and they were just as obsessed to get here as I was! You picked an unbelievably strong and loyal crew Luffy! And now, we're here to back you up! And rescue our hard-headed older brother!"

"Got that right!" shouted Zoro as he, Sanji and Brooke landed besides Sabo; with Chopper on Zoro's back.

"Let's go-" **"STOP!"**

Sabo looked up in surprise as Luffy's cry echoed through the plaza!

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Looking at their brother/captain, the new arrivals recoiled at the seething anger on his face.

" **DON'T BACK ME UP!"** Luffy cried….

The entire island was still for a moment. No one moved out of surprise that Straw-hat would say such as thing. His crew was especially confused. Except for Zoro, who shouted in a serious tone. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BASTARD! YOU CAN'T RESCUE ACE-SAN BY YOURSELF! THERE'RE TOO MANY POWERFUL ENEMIES BETWEEN YOU AND HIM! WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

" **EXACTLY!"** Luffy responded. Glaring at his unofficial first-mate.

"THE ADMIRALS! THE WARLORDS! AND GRANDPA ARE ALL GUARDING ACE! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AT SABAODY! THEY'RE TOO MUCH FOR US TO FIGHT! DON'T GO NEAR THEM!"

"BACK UP THE OLD MAN!" Those words were heard by everyone present. And added to the mounting list of surprises since the battle had begun.

" **WHITEBEARD ORDERED HIS CREW AND ME TO RESCUE ACE! BUT THE NAVY IS STILL BETWEEN US AND FREEDOM! KEEP A PATH OPEN FOR US TO ESCAPE AND KEEP WHITEBEARD ALIVE! DON'T LET THE NAVY TOUCH HIM!"** Luffy roared.

Luffy turned and began to run towards Ace, confident that his crew would follow his orders. 'Ace isn't safe yet! Can't focus on Sabo…No! Not until after we get out of here! I've got to focus just on Ace!'

Everyone was still for a moment, most with their mouths agape.

Sabo, Sanji, and Zoro took a quick glance around the battlefield, and saw that Luffy was right. Just like at Water 7 with the bridge, Luffy was focused on the situation while they had become wrapped-up in the moment. "Sabo!" Zoro spoke. "Go and help your brother!" Then he turned to the crew. "You heard the captain! Whitebeard's crew is protecting Luffy, and we need to return the favour! Hit the Navy hard, cover Whitebeard and protect the Sunny!"

As one, the crew nodded. And the Straw Hats sprung into Action!

Sabo disappeared into the fray, weaving through the battle to reach his brother.

Zoro and Sanji sprinted forward to clear away the Navy soldiers around Whitebeard!

Brooke drew his sword and dashed between the ranks of navy soldiers and officers. Who promptly began to fall or run in terror of a walking skeleton with death written on his face.

Nami began to form thunder-clouds!

Robin targeted the Marine engineers on the walls, who were manning the cannons inside of the bay. Sprouting eyes to count how many there were and where they were positioned. "Trescientos Fleur!" "Clutch!" The crewmen of 30 cannons had their necks snapped.

"Weapons Left!" Franky extended his arm at a wall inside the plaza lined with Marine snipers. And promptly brought it down with a cannon-ball shot out of his arm.

Ussop was lining-up the Thousand-Sunny's Cannons with the buildings near columns of Navy soldiers. With his uncanny accuracy and nature as a trap-artist they were quickly collapsing, causing the marines beneath them to scatter.

…

Meanwhile the Whitebeard Pirates and Allies were amazed! Their captain was getting much-needed back-up, from a crew that had never met them before, and had no alliance with him either! Yet this rookie crew had come with the intention of helping their own captain save Ace! And now at his little brother's word, they were taking-on the full magnitude of thousands of rank-and-file soldiers! A certain-suicide action for a crew of eight! Yet they had seen the same reckless-abandon from Straw-Hat himself. And now their Pop's had some much-needed back-up!

"Stop them…" came the voice of Vice-Admiral Strawberry. "Take them out and Whitebeard will fall! And Straw-Hat and Ace will be killed together!"

Speaking those words was a titanic mistake…it SNAPPED the Whitebeard-pirates into action.

"Never! Come on! You heard Straw-hat! Pops is covered! Let's get him and Ace out of here!" ordered 12th Division Commander Haruta.

…

Luffy was ¼ of the way to the scaffold now. When an unfamiliar rear-admiral appeared in front of him. As he drew his arm back though, a black-and-blue figure surged forward, and slammed the rear-admiral's head to the ground with a claw-shaped hand. Luffy's eyes widened, but he shook it off. 'Got to rescue Ace! And Sabo being gone wasn't his fault…No! Save Ace first! Celebrate with Sabo later!'

"Luffy!" that voice pulled Straw-Hat from his thoughts. Looking up he saw the smiling face of his absentee older brother. "Come on! Let's go get Ace out of here before someone pisses him off and he refuses to leave!"

It was a moment before Luffy's face changed from surprises to his notoriously fierce grin. The grin that would challenge the world. "Uh-huh!"

While the brothers-joined-up. The Whitebeard pirates fought with renewed vigour! The assurance that their Pops had back-up had removed the last worry from their minds. Now their full focus was on the Best of the Navy standing between them and Ace. Some Vice-Admirals even began falling as they were blind-sided by the pirates who were fighting with greater commitment, focus, and ferocity. The change also spurred by the desire to not be out-done by the rookie crew in the Bay.

…

Meanwhile, the Straw-Hat crew was having mixed experiences. While their first attacks had caught the Navy by surprise. The sheer magnitude of the forces before them was more than they had ever fathomed.

Zoro and Sanji were struggling. Both had numerous minor injuries and were already feeling intense strain. The scale of this fight was more than they could handle.

Nami had disappeared on Robin's directions. Taking full stock of the situation, the archaeologist informed her of Marco's predicament, and of the difficulties they would likely experienced due to the defensive walls around the bay. So Nami was now sneaking around inside of the Navy's command tunnels looking for Key 94 to release Marco and reverse the gate-mechanisms.

Ussop was using his Kabuto-slingshot to snipe down any enemies he could find. And managed a few lethal pot-shots at the senior marines as well. Most notoriously with his tabasco-star stunning a distracted Vice-Admiral Dalmatian, giving the Decalvin-brother's an opening to kill him.

Franky had left the ship to use his full arsenal of weapons in the plaza. Robin was sprouting arms and legs to cripple and kill as many people as she could. But her attention was primarily on the soldiers trying the rush the Sunny.

Brooke was working alongside her, determined not the let anyone touch the beloved ship.

Chopper was tending to Whitebeard's wounds. While the Yonko had initially been surprised by Straw-Hat Luffy's orders, he had to nod at the boy's awareness of his crew's capabilities and temperament. They had come this far and would likely refuse to leave without him, but they were nowhere near ready to face the best of the Navy. Giving him support and keeping a path open for everyone to escape was the best role for the Rookies to take in the battle.

However, when one of them had instructed him to kneel-down and let him treat his wounds, Whitebeard angrily refused. Although Chopper recoiled under his glare, Zoro intervened by challenging Whitebeard's desire to save Ace since he'd need all his strength to do that.

The reindeer got some backbone from Zoro's support, and near-ordered Whitebeard to accept help if he really cared about protecting his crew by having enough strength to help cover an escape. Whitebeard had to grapple with that, but the determined, diminutive reindeer had touched his weak-spot.

So now the enormous man was kneeling down as Chopper work with furious speed and precision to heal some of his injuries. Chopper had been amazing that the man was even standing after having his chest melted by magma. But the little reindeer's efforts were already bearing-results. The stimulants, alcohol-detoxing drugs he developed for Zoro, a few dozen blood-transfusions, steroid-drugs, and pain-relievers were making Whitebeard feel slightly stronger already.

Zoro and Sanji were paired-up. With their near-flawless teamwork knocking down dozens upon dozens of Marines. Hundreds lay injured or dead but thousands more remained. They just weren't skilled enough to fight this many without extreme strain. Franky and Brooke were similarly teamed-up. Lethal speed combined with dynamic strength, and both of them seriously unpredictable and terrifying to the standard marine soldiers fighting them.

Ussop had shifted his attention to providing cover-fire for his nakamas, but he was already 1/2 out of ammo. And he had spent days making entire barrels full for this fight. 'Damn! We could sure use Rayleigh-san right now! Why did that guy have to stay behind! Wasn't fighting an Admiral enough of a spot-light to end his retirement!'

Reyleigh had refused to come. Saying his war-fighting days were long behind him. Getting involved in a head-on fight against the Navy wasn't what he wanted. He'd had his fun with Roger. And a fight like the one the Straw-hats were heading into would bring too much attention for the World-Government to ignore him like they had been. A few hit-and-disappear incidents like the Human-Auction House and his encounter with Kizaru were one thing. Joining a full-out war against the Navy was something else. It would take him freedom away. And that meant more to a Roger-pirate than anything.

Sabo had agreed with him too. Although, he did not mention how Ace was Gol D. Roger's son to the Dark King. If Reyleigh had joined them to save Ace because of that, his brother would never forgive him.

...

Jinbe was fighting through hordes of Marines are hard as he could. After taking-stock of the battlefield, he recognized that his strength would make the biggest difference supporting the Straw-hats. The sheer force in front of them meant they needed all the support they could get. 'Luffy-kun's crew is certainly no ordinary rookies. Even now they are holding their own against the Navy. But it cannot last. They trust their captain's judgement to follow his orders without question. I will not allow any of your crew to die, Luffy-kun.' Jinbe pledged, as he stole a glance behind him.

Looking ahead, he saw Pirate-hunter Zoro surrounded, with blood tickling down from a gash in his forehead. Black-leg Sanji was staying evasive, weaving between marines to deliver powerful kicks to them individually rather than be tied-down to attack a larger group. A company of hundreds were attacking Whitebeard from behind, which a man with star-covered giant arms and a skeleton were rushing to intercept. 'You certainly have strong and unusual nakama, Luffy-kun.'

Jinbe dashed forwards. Reaching the company of marines, he took a balanced stance, and prepared his fist for the Karakusagawara Seiken. Moments later, the Marines were flying backwards, pulvaized by his attack.

"Jinbe! What are you doing! I told everyone to back-up Straw-Hat Luffy!" Whitebeard inquired. "Yeah come on, brother! We have Whitebeard covered! Go help Luffy!" Franky shouted.

Jinbe smirked. Noticing that the old-man referred to Luffy by his name, rather than 'brat.' "I am not under your command, Whitebeard-san. Therefore, I am free to act as I chose." Then he turned to look at the Straw Hats. "Luffy-kun freed me from Impel Down! He and Ace-kun are true friends to me! I resigned my position as a Warlord to try and save both of them! And I will not allow Luffy-Kun's nakama to be harmed if I can prevent it! Please! Allow me to fight beside you as an ally!"

Sanji's brow furrowed. The situation was very strange compared to the information he had about Jibe from Yosuku back when they fought against Arlong. But Jinbe was fighting against the Navy right now, and they needed help. "Alright! I think we can trust you! Let's do this!"

"I agree with Sanji. Hey Copper! Can the Old-man fight yet?" Zoro spoke-up.

"As a doctor I would not recommended it! But these circumstances are dire! I have done what I can!" Chopper gave in response as he looked up at Whitebeard. "Try not to take this too hard Whitebeard-san. Your wounds are only going to get worse the harder you fight!"

"Reindeer! You've already done an incredible amount! Now it's time for me to show these Navy bastards I'm still the strongest here!" Whitebeard replied. Whitebeard looked out at the Straw Hats. "You boys! Get to my right side!" he instructed as he pulled back his left arm. Zoro and Chopper moved, the former cutting a path through the navy soldiers in his way. While Sanji quickly repositioned himself further to the side.

Sabo had thoroughly described Whitebeard's powers on the way to the battle. Everyone knew what was coming next.

Whitebeard rose, and all Hell Broke Loose. Thousands of Navy soldiers were sent flying as his left fist crack the air, causing another shockwave to rock the plaza. Thanks to Whitebeard's strength, power and experience, the Straw Hats and Jinbe quickly secured a steady hold in the plaza. On Sanji's directions, Franky and Chopper dashed back towards the Sunny to protect it. Chopper was switching between Heavy-point, walk-point, and Brain-point to avoid attacks and attack in unexpected ways. While the more mobile Zoro, Sanji, Jinbe and Brooke stayed in the plaza, since they could reposition themselves around Whitebeard, giving him the room to use his powers and skills with less restraint. While Robin and Ussop continued to provide long-rang support, and Nami used her mirages and a stolen uniform to move as fast as she could within the Marine base.

…

Marco glanced around. While he was still cuffed, his experience and Haki were uninhibited. He was around Vice-Admiral strength, despite his unfamiliar wounds slowing him down some. A few cannon-balls that were headed towards Whitebeard were sliced out of the air, while others aimed for the Sunny either exploded mid-air or were kicked back at their cannons by one of Straw-Hat Luffy's crew-mates.

'That's two that I owe you Straw-hat-san! First you knock-down Crocodile before he can touch Pop's. Then you order your entire crew to cover him like we're covering you. On top of that they're proving that they actually have the skills to pull it off too. Ace, your little brother is one incredible surprise after another!'

…

On the other side of the battlefield, Luffy and Sabo finally reached Ace! Inuzuma had cut a bridge out of the concrete, which Luffy and Sabo were racing up towards brother. Garp had tried to stand in their way, but Luffy was determined to make it, while Sabo sensed the Old-man's hesitation via his own Haki. The entire battlefield was shocked once again as Garp was knocked down by Luffy. Although the Admirals, Straw-Hats and Sengoku recognized or assumed the Hero of the Marines had allowed it to happen. Still, the rest of the Pirates cheered, and took the opportunity to knock-out more marines that had not recovered their wits.

That was when Fleet-Admiral Senogoku began to change, and Kizaru destroyed the key Luffy had been carrying. Although, doing so had left him open to an attack from a reinvigorated Whitebeard. He was knocked into the ground by Whitebeard, thanks to his vitality being restored by Tony-Tony Chopper.

"Luffy!" cried Ussop.

Everyone held their breath at the sight before them. Sabo and Luffy had familiar looks of determination on their faces, while Ace was more apprehensive and worried.

'They need an opening! Anything to give them time to get out of there! But how and what! We need to save Cola to escape! So the Goan-Cannon is out!' Ussop thought furiously! His eyes darted around them, until he recognized the figure of Mr. 3 standing beside them on the execution platform! 'That guy was going to execute Ace! Never mind! I need to find a way for them to open-WAIT! That guy's wax-powers could make a key to a sea-prism stone jail-cell! Maybe they can do the same for Ace's cuffs! Lu-' Ussop saw Luffy glanced over at the man, and recognition dawned on his face. 'Alright! Luffy saw him. Now they need a distraction to open Ace's chains and slip away!' Ussop look up at Sengoku in his Buddha form. And saw a Marine flag behind him…

…

The Entire battlefield look on. "I've got you In the palm of my hand!" declared the Fleet-Admiral!

Suddenly, a huge burst of flame shot out from the Straw-Hat Pirates' ship. Taking the form of a fire-bird, it soared out towards the Fleet Admiral. Sengoku's eyes darted out at the red light in his periphery. But he was confused as the attack pass by him harmlessly…Only to strike to Marine flag above Navy Headquarters Building! 

The Battlefield was still. The Navy's flag! The flag of the World Government! The sign of it's power at the centre of the Navy's Authority…WAS BURNING DOWN! "YES!" a cry came from the Thousand Sunny. Attracting the attention of everyone present. "THAT IS THE SECOND FLAG SHOT DOWN BY THE POWERFUL STRAW HAT PRIATES!" declared a figure with a yellow mask.

All of the Navy soldiers present were struggling with violent shock or outrage! The Pirates were amazed at the audacity that Straw Hats had just displayed. Even Whitebeard's eyes were wide at what had just happened! Buggy, still alive and broadcasting everything to the world, turned the transponder snail towards the burning flag. And all across the world people watched with terrified awe and broken spirits as the World Government Flag above Navy Headquarters…was…shot…down.

Akainu's rage was the greatest of everyone present. "STRAW HATS!" His magma erupted with his fury! Everyone around him, enemy and ally, were melted! He abandoned his post guarding the scaffold to charge against the Straw Hats Ship. Releasing an enormous column of Magma against it. Whitebeard responded immediately! Channeling his power to deflect the attack and send it skyward, away from the island. Akainu pressed on! While Kizaru had recovered; seeing what happened immediately, he used the Yata-mirror to become face-to-face with Soge-king aboard the Thousand Sunny. "Now…Why did you go and do thaaatt…You know we can't let any of you leave nowww…."

"Ussop-kun! That was reckless and endangers all of us! Why!" Robin admonished him.

Akainu struggled to join Kizaru in taking revenge for the Navy's flag, and Whitebeard was starting to struggle against him. "What were you thinking you DAMNED BRAT!"

Aokiji was stuck, surrounded by more New World Pirates than he could just sweep away casually. While the rest of the Marines who had recovered their senses were held-up by Whitebeard Pirates. The remaining Warlords, as well as Hancock, meanwhile were not doing anything, but were surprised nonetheless. Doflamingo was on the verge of laughing at the Straw Hat's audacity.

Beneath the mask, Ussop was trembling. Even the guise of Soge-king was barely able to keep his sanity together against overwhelming fear.

But he stole a glance towards the scaffold. His plan had worked. 'Now I need to buy time for them.'

"I simply wanted to make that the second flag shot down by the Straw hats Pirates. And to show the world just how unsuitable to Navy is to claim to protect it." He spoke in Sogeking's voice. "The pirate known as Buggy is still broadcasting everything to the world. And now everyone has seen the Navy's flag burned down." The sensitive ears of Akainu heard about that. And he shifted his attention. Seeing the fool of a pirate bellow him, with a visual transponder-snail in his hand pointing towards the flag only increased Akainu's furry!

Meanwhile the rest of the Navy had recovered and were surging forward to attack the Straw Hats. Abandoning all thoughts of fighting against the Whitebeard forces.

Whitebeard grinded his teeth at the wave coming towards him. 'What the hell! That brat just pissed-off the entire Navy for his own ego!?'

SUDDENLY!

A flash of the Navy forces being engulfed in flames appeared in Whitebeard's mind!

"FLAMING NET!" Call a voice as Flames sprang to life in the Plaza, separating Whitebeard and his boys from the Navy forces in front them.

Simultaneously, Ussop saw Admiral Kizaru's attention shift backwards, towards the Empty Execution Platform! Using that moment of distraction, Ussop raised the loaded Impact Dial in his right hand, and braced!

"IMPACT!"

Kizaru's attention was so absorbed with comprehending how Portgas D. Ace was freed, that he didn't notice what was happening and took to full-force of a loaded impact-dial into his right arm! Which had been extended towards Ussop to execute him with a beam.

The Sheer force shattered his forearm, and sent him flying backwards hundreds of feet before he went intangible to soften the impact. The move had worked, though, and he was seriously injured! 

"YES! MY DISTRACTION WORKED!" Ussop hollered.

In response to those words, everyone looked at the execution platform, and realized what had happened! Ussop's outrageous act of burning down the flag had caught so much of everyone's attention…That nobody noticed Luffy and Sabo freeing Ace and slipping away from the Platform! While keeping the Navy distracted, the three brothers raced into the backstreets around the plaza, and remerged when Ace used his Flaming Mirror to stop the Navy from reaching Whitebeard!

"Gum-Gum JET STORM-GATLING!" "DIVINE DRAGON"S FIST!" Luffy and Sabo quickly launched their follow-ups to devastate the gathered Navy forces that were trapped behind Ace's flames! While Sabo sent a concentrated pulse into the ground, sending thousands of soldiers and officers flying upwards, Luffy fired off his notorious barrage of punches in an arc even wider and longer than ever before. Hitting thousands of the air-born targets and sending them flying into each other, and a little too close to Akainu's magma.

Akainu, Kizaru, Garp, Senogku, Hancock, Moria, and the Vice-Admirals, and even Doflamingo and Hawkeye were dumbstruck! They had been so focused on the burning flag that they hadn't even noticed Sabo, Ace and Luffy slip away.

Right under Fleet-Admiral Sengoku's Giant Golden Nose!

While the Whitebeard Pirates and their captain roared with approval and amusement. "These Straw-Hats are something else entirely!" "Unbelievable!" "Quite an innovative and audacious crew, I dare-say!" "Brilliant!" "Ace is Free!"

"Excuse me," a voice beside Marco came. He glanced over the see a pretty girl in a very short skirt and leather-jacket with orange hair standing beside him. "Please hold out your hand cuffs." Nami asked of him. 'Darn. Finding the gate-controls was taking too long. Good thing I decided to cut that loss after finding the key.'

Whitebeard could not stop the approving grin spreading across his face. The sheer magnitude and genius behind that one crew-member's actions had distracted everyone, even him, from realizing what was going on!

"Well done Ussop!" Zoro cried out his approval after cutting-down more marines that were still around him. "THAT WAS A SUPER-DISTRACTION, BROTHER!" Declared Franky. Robin smiled in approval as she spoke "Very Impressive sniper-san. Even I was too shocked to see what your goals were." Sanji smirked as he lit a new cigarette. "You did fantastic Ussop! Nice Job!"

Meanwhile, Ace and Sabo were running across the plaza. After the final Gomu-gomu Jet Storm-Gatling, exhaustion had finally caught-up with Luffy. He had collapsed, and was now being carried by Sabo, who could only use his legs to fight. So Ace was covering them.

Aokiji stepped forward, blocking their escape, and Ace imposed himself between the Admiral and his Brothers. "Sabo! Stay behind me! I'm not losing you or Luffy today either!" Sabo nodded and turned to watch their backs, trusting his brother could stone-wall Aokiji.

As Ace's Mirror-Flames and Aokiji's Pheasant Peck collided, they cancelled each other out! Leaving a path for the three to continue running.

By then Ace's men from the Second Division had closed-in on the trio and began to support them. "We're pulling out! Down to the Straw hats!" yelled Haruta!

The Whitebeard Pirates reformed, joining the 2nd Division around Ace, Sabo and Luffy and the Straw Hats in covering an exit towards the Sunny and their own Paddle Boat.

Suddenly, a bright yellow light streaked towards the exit to the bay…only to be intercepted by a flaming blue silhouette! Marco launched Kizaru away again. Hitting his damaged arm, and sending the Marine Admiral flying into the Water! "Admiral Kizaru!" "Someone, get him outa there, fast!" "What the!" "It's getting Dark out here!"

The Marines had their attention diverted again by a large, peculiar black cloud that was forming above the entire plaza. And dozens of smaller ones hovering above groups of Navy soldiers and a few Vice-Admirals.

"Sheet-lighting Tempo!" Nami cried. Her electric wave coursed from the giant-cloud towards the negatively-charged smaller ones, concentrating the full-force of lightning only on the Navy, avoiding friendly-fire with the Whitebeard Pirates.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku had joined the fray. And despite being caught in the lightning, he just shrugged it off. Along with the others of Rear-admiral ranks or higher. But, the attack had successfully paused them for a second while the Whitebeard forces disengaged.

All of Pirates were storming through Marineford, towards the Paddle-boat and their escape. All but one…

A strange sound, a whirling-clatter, began to ring in everyone's ears. The Whitebeard paddle-boat was moving across the ground, demolishing everything before it! Squard had gathered his crew and was standing with his swords drawn at the prow. "Make a break for it, Pops! We'll guard for you! We'll show those bastards the pride of the Spider-whirl Pirates!"

"Squard! Do you have a death-wish!" a pirate yelled in shock.

"Yes. Of course I do!" the man replied.

His head lowered in shame, recalling his unforgivable act of betrayal. "After what I did to Pops, this is the least I can do…I can't hope to atone for my crime. But if I don't die fighting here. Then I know I'll never rest in peace!"

Then he turned to address his crew. "I'm sorry for bringing you with me. This should be my fight." Squard was surprised as his crew declared their intentions to stay with him to the end. "Thank you," he muttered.

Zoro looked on. And nodded. "What! That's stupid and-" Chopper's outcry was silenced by a hand on his shoulder. "Leave him be, Chopper. He can't stand it that he was tricked and hurt his captain…If one of us ever betrayed Luffy like that, there's no way we could live with ourselves!" Chopper looked at him, pondered his advice and nodded.

"Everyone else grab Ace! And run for it!" "You Ready! We'll fight to the last man! Alright charge!" Squard braced himself for the fight. Before the ship was brought to a sudden Halt!

When Whitebeard heard Squard declare his intentions, he cursed his idiot son. 'Goddamnit, What are you thinking!' and moved fast to stop the boat.

Now, the Stronger Man Alive, glowered at his wayward son. "You believe you've done me a favour? You poor selfish child! Don't you know how cruel it is to force a father to bury his own sons?...Then show some humility! Do you think I'm on my last legs because of some measly poke!? It was settled long before I came here!"

"Everyone has to grow old and die someday!"

Those words echoed throughout the battle. Whitebeard turned and moved back to the middle of the island.

"What the! Wh-what is going on! We should be getting out of here! All of us!" cried Ussop. Franky was confused to. "Yeah! Come on old-man! We've got a Super way to leave this place in the dust! You cover the escape and we can all get out of herealive on the Sunny!"

"He can't." Chopper commented. "He…his health really is much worse then it looks," the doctor explained, as hundreds of people gawked at him. "It's a miracle he's managed to remain so powerful and strong throughout this battle. He really is dying."

Luffy was shocked, but too fatigued to even speak.

Robin, Sabo, Zoro, Sanji and Brooke looked on in silence. They had an idea of what Whitebeard was going to do. But watching it happen was still a sight worth reverence.

"Our business is done! Pull out now! And I'll stay here to make sure I don't lose any more of my boys to these bastards! Listen-up Whitebeard Pirates! And listen well! These are my final orders as your captain! So you better follow them!"

The Whitebeard pirates cried out with shock and distraught! They had never meant to lose their captain or Ace! Nobody wanted to watch their parents die. Especially Ace himself…

"Even family must part ways now and then! You must survive! Return to the New World! Continue Your Legacy Without Me!"

"Make no mistake! I'm a relic of a bygone era! Long have I sailed! But no ship can carry Me into the new age! Now Go! And Forge Your Own Path!"

Whitebeard unleashed his full fury on Marineford! His powers shattering the buildings before him and sending the Marines flying in the sheer destruction. Then he looked back. At his family…and the ones who had made this possible: the Straw Hat Pirates. 'Don't look back boys. A new age is coming. Everything started on those warm waters.' His memories were taken back to his youth as a pirate…

…'It's been a long journey…but a good one. And I have a few parting words for the next generation.'

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Whitebeard bellowed out.

"You sure know how to pick on hell of a crew! Gol D. Roger-san was my enemy! But even enemies have deep respect for one another! I never sought the One Piece! Because I already have what I dreamed of! A Family! You seek to Become The King of The Pirates! And You Are Worthy To Become Roger's Legacy!"

Those words shocked everyone to their core! There were few alive you were close enough to the Legendary Roger to make such a claim…

"A Captain Can Only Be As Strong As Those He Calls His Crew! All Of You Straw Hats Have A Long Way To Go Before You Could Possible Rival Mine! But The Potential Is There! Continue Your Adventures! Seek Out Your Dreams! And Find The One Piece! Because I Will Tell You Now The Answers That You Seek! The One Piece! Is-" _**"SHUT UP!"**_ A thundering cry interrupted Whitebeard's speech!

All eyes turned towards the source. Luffy himself had somehow found the strength to speak out. **"DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD! I DON'T WANNA HEAR WHERE THE ONE PIECE IS! I DON'T WANNA HAVE A BORRING ADVENTURE! IF YOU TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT! THEN I'LL QUITE BEING A PIRATE!"**

"Whitebeard!" called Nico Robin. "Our captain Luffy loves the adventure of searching for the One Piece! The thrill of seeking it and the wonder if it even exists is part of that adventure to him! Please, don't tell us anything!"

Whitebeard's eyes widened. Then a wide grin spread across his face. "Then I won't say another word with him around! All of you are True Pirates!"

Sengoku looked on. As Whitebeard sent another quake-shock against Marineford. "He longer has to worry about Fire-fist Ace." Sengoku calmly stated. "As long as his men can escape…he'll sink Marineford. And all of us with it."

Ace leaped forward! His flames surrounding his father!

"The time for words has past, my son….But tell me. One last thing….Are you happy to have this old fool as father?"

Sabo ran up to the edge of the flames. "Ace!" Hearing his brother, Ace gave his tear-filled answer. "OF COURSE DAD!"

That singular answer was all Whitebeard needed to hear. Now he held no regrets in his soul. Now…he was ready to unleashed Unholy Hell on his enemies, and pass out of the world in his own terms.

The Yonko began tearing the place apart.

Robin had sprouted some mouths on the shoulders of the Whitebeard Pirate Division Commanders and the Allied Captains. Passing along their initial plan to use the Coup de Burst to escape. They agreed with it, but Ace insisted on being in the last ship out so nobody else would die for him. Even Sabo could not talk him out of that, so they moved to cover the Sunny while the others made their escape.

The Commanders and the Straw-Hat's were covering the escape for everyone else. Marco was in full swing after his powers were restored, and Ace was fighting from a distance aboard the Thousand Sunny to keep the water clear of Aokiji's Ice.

Kizaru was hauled out of the water, but he was still unconscious from near-drowning, and his right arm and shoulder were completely shattered. With all the losses the Marine had accumulated, the Warlords proving to be disinterested, and most of the Pacifistas' disabled by accumulated damage, few people were left who could touch the Sunny, and Whitebeard was not letting them near the boat. Attrition was working against the Navy.

Ivankov and Inuzuma had been offered a place with the Whitebeard divisions, but dutifully declined. While he encouraged his followers to take the chance, Ivankov refused to abandon his Leader's son while danger still remained. Inuzuma himself refused to leave Iva's side, so the pair were moving towards Sabo and Ace to cover the "Straw-boy."

Buggy was not doing the same. He still had the map to Pirate John's Treasure, and was very conscientious that Akainu was out for his blood. 'Those Straw Hats really have it in for me! How could they turn the Navy on me like that once their backs were to the wall! Whatever, I'll get back at them someday.'

The Clown declared to his new followers that their role in the War was over, and it was time to retreat. The group quickly procured a Marine Battleship, and were planning to sail in the opposite direction of the Whitebeard Alliance to avoid suspicion form the Navy.

Then Akainu stepped forward. And began to taunt Whitebeard.

Something that Ace could not stand. And Sabo's worst nightmare came to life.

"Ace! Stop being an idiot!" Yelled Sabo.

"Shut Up, You Bastard! You Have No Right To Say Anything After This Long Away, Sabo!" Ace snarled at the man. With his emotions blazing hotter than any flames, Ace spoke without any clear thought or reservation. All he felt was rage: at the loss of so many for his sake, at the confusion of how Sabo was alive, at Luffy for driving him insane with worry. And at the spiteful, red-suited fucker that insulted Whitebeard.

"THIS IS THE ERA OF WHITEBEARD!" Ace roared, catapulting himself off the deck of the Sunny and racing towards the Magma-Admiral.!

His fist clocked back, engulfed with flames. "How dare you sa-"

"Stop, you idot!" Sanji challenged! The cook was standing between Ace and Akainu! Ace faltered as he tried to stop his flames from hurting his brother's nakama. He was distracted.

WHAM!

Sabo hit Ace over the head with a Haki-imbued fist. Knocking him out cold! Ace was stopped, but Akainu's magma was now heading straight for Sanji, Sabo and Ace!

"No!"

Blue flames erupted between the two positions. Forming a curtain against the Magma wave. "Ace, you knucklehead!" Marco chastised him. "Your recklessness got us into this in the first place." The Commander muttered as he struggled to withstand Akainu's lava.

"Yeah, it's a family trait. Luffy's done the same before. Only he knows when to fight and when to run!" Sanji said as he and Sabo gathered Ace and started sprinting for the Sunny.

Akainu poured greater force into his Magma and noticed another one of Whitebeard's commanders nearby. 10th Division Commander Curiel. He fired-off some shots from his guns before Akainu burned him.

Then Blackbeard arrived. Whitebeard had been moving to interpose himself between Akainu and his sons. When he felt a familiar presence emerge on the Battlefield.

'It's time to get out of here!' Whitebeard dashed behind Akainu, who had been too preoccupied with getting past the Whitebeard Commanders to pursue Ace and Luffy.

"Admiral! Look out!"

What followed was forever seared into the memory of all who observed it. Whitebeard channeled all of his anger for his fallen children against Akainu…

Not only was the Magma-Admiral slammed into the ground, but the sheer power reflected how much Whitebeard still had left within him! Akainu still fought back, burning off half of the Yonko's face and landing a second Magma fist through is torso.

"Oji-san!" The commanders cried in anguish! Three started to run forward, before a series of arms pinned there's behind their backs, all of them nearly broke the arms before a green-haired swordsman blocked them. "Your captain's doing what he wants to. And seeing any of you in danger is only going to make it worse for him. Get aboard the Sunny! It's time to leave. Before he crushes this Island entirely!"

"He's right." Marco spoke-up. "I…I hate this too," he spoke solemnly, but clearly, as tears trickled from his eyes. "But Pops made his choice. There's nothing more we can do here! We have to-"

Marco was silenced by the sight before him. Whitebeard had seized Akainu by the throat, and was rising to his feet. "You…Will…NEVER…Touch… **MY SONS!"** The Yonko declared, his voice filled with growing passion, edged with steel; reverberating the power and force behind his Titanic will.

"GO! MY SONS! REMEMBER ME AS I WAS! I'M NOT LOSING ANYONE ELSE HERE TODAY!" Then he flung Akainu into the air, and unleashed the full unrestrained might of his powers!

All of Marineford shook with the force of the Blow! Every building that remained standing collapsed to the ground. The Walls of the Fortress shattered in fragments, blasted apart with the force of ten thousands cannons! The entire Island was split in Half. All by the pure…unrestrained…Power of Whitebears…..A parent's fury!

The Whitebeard Pirates finally followed orders and boarded the Thousand Sunny.

"Franky! Get us out of here!" Zoro cried. "Everyone who has guns! Be ready to cover us if the Navy tries to shot us out of the water!" Ussop's lying habits were put to good use as he cried out loud enough for the few marines that were close to them to overhear him. "Marco-san! You need to provide us some air-cover after we set-off!" Robin quietly suggested.

Nodding, Marco stole a look at the still unconscious Ace. Then took a long look back at their father. 'We will make you proud Pop's! And when we meet again! Our legacies will build on yours! Until it spans every part of the world!'

"Here we go!"

"Oi, oi! You're not going anywhere!" Aokiji was sprinting towards the water, with his intentions to lock-in the Thousand Sunny clear as day!

"Oh crap! Ace-DAMNIT! THAT MORRON!" Sanji cursed. Their trump-card against the ice-man was knocked-out out by his own fiery stupidity!

"Special Attack! Giant Petrolium Stars!" Ussop shot several bowling-ball sized Oil-filled stars into the water around the Sunny! "Flaming Star!"

The single fire-star speed to the water that was mixed-in with oil! It Ignited to form an Inferno, seconds before the ice could reach the ship. It was checked for the moment as a ring of burning oil was keeping it at bay, but it wouldn't last.

Luckily, the Whitebeard Pirates had some experience waking Ace up at the most random moments. He quickly awoke and was shown the last obstacle in their escape. "Flaming Mirror!" The dying flames around the Sunny sprang up with new life!

"Hiken!" Ace shot his most notorious attack against Aokiji, forcing him to shift is attention to blocking the flames rather than committing his full intensity on freezing the bay.

"Everyone, grab on to the Sunny!" Franky's news was heard by everyone. Again, Robin had taken the time to update everyone on their escape plan. They were skeptical, but the Straw Hat's captain and crew had become famous for performing miracles before their eyes! So they decided to bet on another one! 'This is going to be impressive, if it works! If not, they we still have Ace-kun's flames.' Jinbe summarized.

"Coup de BURST!" The ship exploded into the Sky! Flying high and racy away from the Navy, carrying the prize of the war with it!

Whitebeard had crushed Akainu by then, or at least seemed to. The Admiral had fallen into the ground after his last quake-punch and had not risen thus far. With him and Kizaru missing in the moment, and no cannons that could fire skyward, the Sunny was virtually clear. Evnethe Fleet Admiral could not reach the ship. Sengoku, almost every Maine present and the Yonko looked on in awe as the Thousand Sunny sped through the skies!

After one moment, Marco jumped from the ship in his Phoenix form. Flying alongside the Sunny, he kept his eyes on Marineford, in case the Navy had one last trump-card. When the Sunny sailed clear over the escaping Whitebeard Allies, though, he disengaged and moved to coordinate the escape for his remaining brethren.

Whitebeard looked on for one last moment. Bidding his children farewell. Then he looked away, but not towards the Navy. But to the one who had betrayed him and caused this very battle of happen: Marshal D. Teach…

 **End.**


End file.
